1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a cable connector, and particularly to a mini universal serial bus (USB) cable connector for engaging with a hand held electronic device to connect the device with a computer main frame.
2. Description of Related Art
A Universal Serial Bus (USB) connector is widely used for connecting a computer and a peripheral device. The USB connector can transmit signals at a high speed and has become a standard auxiliary device for computer systems. For understanding the USB connector, one can refer to Universal Serial Bus Specification Revision 1.1 issued by Compaq, Intel, Microsoft, and NEC. Furthermore, U.S. Pat. Nos. 6,280,252, 6,210,231, 6,293,825, 6,231,393, D433,665, D434,727, D432,085 disclose some USB connectors.
A mini USB connector is much smaller than a standard USB connector and is widely used for connecting a hand-held device, such as a digital camera or a personal digital assistant (PDA) to a computer. U.S. Pat. No. 6,280,252 discloses a mini USB cable connector. The structure of the prior art mini USB cable connector is disclosed in FIG. 7 and FIG. 8 of the present application. The connector 1xe2x80x2 comprises an insulative housing 2xe2x80x2, a plurality of terminals 3xe2x80x2, an upper shell 4xe2x80x2, a lower shell 5xe2x80x2, and a casing portion 6xe2x80x2. The insulative housing 2xe2x80x2 has a projection portion and a plurality of passageways 20xe2x80x2 defined in the projection portion. The terminals 3xe2x80x2 are received in the passageways 20xe2x80x2. The upper shell 4xe2x80x2 comprises an upper section 40xe2x80x2 and a front section 42xe2x80x2 extending forwardly from a front edge of the upper section 40xe2x80x2. The front section 42 receives the projection portion of the insulative housing 2xe2x80x2 therein. The lower shell 5xe2x80x2 engages with the upper shell 4xe2x80x2 for providing EMI shielding to the terminals 3xe2x80x2. The casing portion 6xe2x80x2 is inserted molded around the upper shell 4xe2x80x2 and the lower shell 5xe2x80x2. When the connector 1xe2x80x2 mates with a complementary connector (not shown), the front portion 42xe2x80x2 and the projection portion are inserted into the complementary connector. Because the front portion of the connector 1xe2x80x2 is very small, a retaining force between the connector 1xe2x80x2 and the complementary connector is not enough. The connector 1xe2x80x2 is easy to separate from the complementary connector, thereby influencing signal transmission therebetween. Furthermore, the casing portion is much bigger than the front portion of the connector, a small vibration of the casing portion may cause the front portion of the connector 1xe2x80x2 to separate from the complementary connector, whereby an electrical connection achieved by the connectors is broken.
Hence, an improved mini USB cable connector which can securely engage with the complementary connector in a hand held electronic device is required to overcome the disadvantages of the prior art.
Accordingly, an object of the present invention is to provide a mini USB cable connector having means for achieving a firm and tight attachment of the connector to a hand held electronic device.
A mini USB cable connector for mating with a complementary connector of a hand held electronic device comprises an insulative housing comprising a main body, a projection portion extending forwardly from the main body and a plurality of passageways defined in the projection portion, a plurality of terminals received in the passageways of the projection portion, a conductive shell enclosing the insulative housing and an insulative casing portion. The casing portion encloses a rear portion of the conductive shell and comprises an abutment wall integrally formed on a front end thereof. The abutment wall extends generally perpendicularly to a lengthwise direction of the connector. A hole is defined through the abutment wall for extension of the projection portion of the insulative housing and a front portion of the conductive shell. The abutment wall has a flange bent forwardly for tightly engaging with an outer surface of the hand held electronic device when the mini USB cable connector mates with the complementary connector mounted in the electronic device.
Other objects, advantages and novel features of the invention will become more apparent from the following detailed description when taken in conjunction with the accompanying drawings.